


Movie Night

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Asexual Character, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html">Kamen Rider Kink Meme</a> prompt: </p>
<p>
  <i>Gaim Kouta/Kaito/Mai OT3puddle: Sleepover with all three on a big bed or sofa or in a sleeping bag or something, being snuggly and making out (or more) and Kaito being pulled in for cuteness despite his initial tsun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

-

They do it to him on purpose. Trap him between them on the couch and put on terrible movies about romance that make Mai sigh dreamily, or movies about little fuzzy animals - that make Kouta start _sniffling_! - and cling to his arms for comfort and generally just don't let him go. 

It's terrible. It's horrible. Kaito can't stand it. He ignores the movies everytime and thinks about how disgustingly cozy it all is. And how warm. How squishy Kouta is against his side, and how floral and fragrant Mai's hair smells. 

"Thank you for doing this with us, Kaito," Mai says, threading her fingers through Kaito's like he's doing them a big favour and hasn't just been outright _forced_ into this cinematic hell. 

"You're the best!" Kouta agrees, nuzzling his head right into the space beneath Kaito's chin and then making some horrific noise of contentment. Kaito just doesn't know what to do with this, he doesn't understand how it happens to him at all. 

Something about Kouta and Mai not taking no for an answer, but not in a bad way. In a strong, confident and self-assured way that comes from knowing what they're doing is the right thing. Kaito can respect that. Or something. _Whatever_. The point is that they both knew he didn't completely hate them. Enough to put up with them invading his personal space and touching him and things. That sort of thing.

Kouta is a pro at invading personal space. Sometimes when a movie is over (when it isn't one of the ones that has made him cry) he'll just glance up at Kaito and then press a _completely uncalled for_ kiss to Kaito's mouth, just like that! Of course Kaito has to kiss back, because it's just awkward to have someone kiss you and not kiss back. He doesn't want Kouta to think that Kaito doesn't like him. He doesn't _like_ him like him, but he also doesn't _not_ like him! Also Kaito isn't half bad at kissing, so he isn't just going to let it get round that he stays still as a statue and panics when he gets kissed. Kaito is great at anything he tries.[*]

So Kouta might be the one to push himself all overenthusiastically into the kiss, but Kaito is the one who takes charge of it and makes it something far more intense and _sophisticated_. He pushes back against Kouta's eager mouth until he submits with a squeak, slowing them down and drawing the kiss out until Kouta is pulling away breathless and a little flushed. It always seems to surprise him when Kaito does that. 

It isn't fair, after that, for Mai to just watch and not take part herself, so Kaito leans in with soft lips and _purpose_ and kisses her too. He places a hand on her cheek and cups her face delicately, and she just smiles into the kiss and readily opens her mouth as if to assure him she isn't breakable, she can handle more than this. It isn't that Kaito thinks she's at all fragile. It's that he likes to build up to it, the more intense feeling of mouths meeting, tongues entwining - though it's not like he thinks about it much or anything. Kouta watches them with unrestrained glee, and Kaito knows that because Kouta experiences almost everything with glee. 

Mai is smiling when she pulls away, too. This huge, brilliant smile that pretty much says she knows the depth of feeling Kaito is capable of, deep down inside his chest there, even if he can't admit it or put it into words. 

Kaito doesn't smile back at either of them, but at least he doesn't _frown_ either. They hug him even tighter, curling right up to his body, and Kaito doesn't know what he did to deserve both Kouta and Mai's unwavering devotion, but he knows he doesn't mind wrapping his arms around each of their shoulders and placing his hands on their heads to stroke their hair - one head of messy fluff and one of long, dark silk. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Except soccer, but that's a whole other universe away, it basically doesn't count 8D ALSO EXPRESSING FEELINGS. Oh you big dumb banana, you're so great.


End file.
